The walking of a dog on a leash is a common practice. This is usually done at least once a day, every day. A leash is a desirable item to keep the dog within a safe distance of its owner, and is often required in many localities. However, a dog may often dart out in various directions causing a substantial shock or jerk on both the dog's neck and the owners arm and shoulder when the dog reaches the end of the length of the leash. Further, there is a need for a comfortable handle and a means to be able to hold the dog firmly when danger is near, such as close traffic. Further, some owners have multiple dogs and a coupler having some or all of the features would be desirable.